Existence
by LR Bowen
Summary: A script for an original episode. Chakotay leads an away team to search for essential minerals on a geologically active planet. When they emerge from the beautiful crystal caves, Voyager is gone from orbit...and seven years have passed.


Existence by L. R. Bowen

  

Star Trek: Voyager is copyright by Paramount Pictures, Inc. No infringement is intended. Story is copyright by L.R. Bowen, LRBowen@aol.com. Do not sell or print for sale without the express written permission of the author, and do not circulate without the author's name and this disclaimer attached. Permission is granted to circulate free of charge in electronic form. Please do not archive without contacting the author.

This is a script, written to television specifications in five acts. I never submitted it to Paramount, though I meant to at the time. :) All the dialogue and stage directions are in the correct Trek style, down to the [tech] inserts. Someone else is supposed to put those technobabble terms in for the writers, so they are left blank. 

Existence   
by L.R. Bowen  
1996  
  
STAR TREK: VOYAGER  
"Existence"  
Written  
by  
L.R. Bowen

  
TEASER  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. CRYSTAL CHAMBER - DARKNESS  
  
The sound of dripping water. Impenetrable darkness at first, though we hear faint whispers of voices and the scuff of boots on rock. There is an eerie quality to the sounds as they echo and reecho off the walls of the cave, creating an overlapping chorus as if from many people. A faint glow of light appears on a rock face from distant Sims beacons, and grows gradually stronger. The walls and ceiling of the cave are encrusted with glittering crystals in an intricate pattern, natural formations that took millennia to grow. It's like a chamber of jewels, and its beauty flashes into full view as the bright beams play over the colorful facets.  
We see crewmembers climbing up into the chamber, silhouetted by their beacons; CHAKOTAY, PARIS, NEELIX, and WILDMAN. They look around for a long beat, their faces filled with delight and awe at the sight.

NEELIX

  
Wonderful.  


WILDMAN

  
A crystal chamber—they're so rare, and this is one of the largest I've ever heard of. And the colors...

CHAKOTAY

  
This is natural? How did it form?  
Wildman and Chakotay are using their tricorders to scan the walls and ceiling.

WILDMAN

  
From the minerals dissolved in the hot springs. This area's so geologically active...there must be a lot of unusual formations down here.

PARIS

  
Yeah, it's pretty. But we're not scouting for Delta Quadrant tourist attractions.

CHAKOTAY

  
We still need to find that source of [tech].   
(Note: a substance such as dilithium which is vital to the operation of the warp drive.)  
Tuvok's scans put it about here. Maybe he can give us another reading to pinpoint the location.  
The away team continues its work with tricorders, spreading out over the chamber, which is about twenty meters across. Chakotay touches his com badge.

CHAKOTAY

  
Chakotay to Voyager.  
There is a crackle of static, and Chakotay taps his badge in puzzlement, getting the same response.

PARIS

  
Communications out?

WILDMAN

  
I think it's the magnetic interference. The underlying magma intrusion is pretty close to the surface here. And these crystals...  
Wildman adjusts her tricorder, peering at the wall.

WILDMAN

  
Something's warping the readings, sir. This doesn't make much sense...I can't pick up anything beyond the wall of the chamber.

CHAKOTAY

  
(consulting his tricorder)  
Some kind of fluctuating energy field. There's an unusual mix of elements in these formations. I'm picking up some temporal disturbances, I think—Ensign, are you getting the same results?

WILDMAN

  
Yes, Commander—oh!  
All brace as an earthquake shakes the chamber and a few small crystals fall. After a few seconds, the movement subsides, and everyone straightens up again, dusting off uniforms and looking nervously at the ceiling.

CHAKOTAY

  
That's strange. The captain said this morning that there was hardly any seismic activity in this area.

NEELIX

  
Well, that seems to have changed, unless her definition of "hardly any" is different from mine.  
(beat)  
Say, is this reading correct? (Pointing to tricorder.) I think I'm picking up a lot of [tech] here.   
Chakotay walks over to Neelix's area.

CHAKOTAY

  
Yes, a lot of these crystals are pure [tech]. This must be the deposit we detected from orbit.

PARIS

  
That's perfect, then. B'Elanna said the pure form would work a lot better than ore, since we don't exactly have a refinery on board.

NEELIX

  
But we can't just knock these lovely gems down for raw materials!

CHAKOTAY

  
No, we can't. We'll take a small sample for evaluation. Maybe we can figure out how to get what we need without destroying the chamber.  
He searches the floor and picks up a fist-sized chunk that has broken off.

CHAKOTAY

  
Let's go. I don't want to stay underground, in case there are any more quakes.  
And with a final look at the glittering beauty of the chamber, the away team leaves. The camera lingers, and the echoes return.

EXT: PLANET'S SURFACE - TWILIGHT  
A barren, bizarre landscape, like the geyser areas of Yellowstone. The camera MOVES over this scene. Scrubby plants struggle for life here and there among the exotically colored limestone formations and hot springs. Larger trees grow in clumps. Steam rises from the springs and from volcanic fumaroles, clouding the air and reducing visibility. CHAKOTAY, PARIS,NEELIX and WILDMAN emerge from the mouth of a cave.

PARIS

  
(sarcastically)  
Nice place for a vacation. (He coughs.) Smells great too, if you like rotten eggs.  
(beat)  
It wasn't this bad when we landed, was it?  
  
The team heads off, picking their steps between the hot springs and bubbling mud pots. A small animal scampers away from their path. PARIS has gone on ahead, and stops suddenly in a clear area.

PARIS

  
Hey! 

CHAKOTAY

  
Lieutenant?

PARIS

  
Isn't this where we left our shuttlecraft?

The party all exchange looks. Chakotay touches his com badge.

CHAKOTAY

  
Chakotay to Voyager.

The same crackle in response.

WILDMAN

  
Why is the com interference persisting on the surface? There wasn't any problem this morning.

NEELIX

  
Was there an emergency? Did Captain Janeway have to recall the shuttle?

PARIS scans with tricorder. A puzzled beat.

PARIS

  
There's no ion trail. We left the shuttle here four hours ago, and the engine exhaust should persist for twelve hours, at least.

Chakotay brings out his own tricorder and scans the sky. He checks the readout, a stricken look on his face.

PARIS

  
Commander?

CHAKOTAY

  
Voyager's...gone.

PARIS

  
What?

WILDMAN

  
(thinking of her baby)  
Did something go wrong with the warp engine overhaul? Did Voyager...blow up?  
A beat while Chakotay carefully takes his readings again, not wanting to make any mistake about this.

CHAKOTAY

  
No. There's no sign of debris...I'm doing a long-range scan for the warp trail.

A long beat. He has discovered something else, something unbelievable. The others wait tensely for him to speak. He is pondering how to deliver awful news, and finally states the simple fact.

CHAKOTAY

  
The stars...the stars have shifted.

PARIS

  
Shifted? You mean...with time?

CHAKOTAY

  
...Yes.

NEELIX

  
By how much?

CHAKOTAY

  
By...seven years since we went underground this morning.

NEELIX

  
Seven...years?

The camera makes a slow survey of the team as they look up, one by one. Pan up from their faces to the darkening sky, and to the stars emerging in the twilight above.

FADE OUT  
END OF TEASER

  
ACT ONE  
EXT. PLANET'S SURFACE - NIGHT

The sky is fully dark now, and the stars are bright. The camera moves down from the sky, over the barren landscape, the weird formations eerie in the moonlight. The trees move in the wind.

CHAKOTAY, PARIS, NEELIX and WILDMAN are huddled against a rock face, piling up stones in a small pyramid. They finish and step back, wind whipping their hair and clothes. Paris draws his phaser and puts a shot into the stones to heat them. When they glow bright red:

CHAKOTAY

  
That's plenty. Conserve the charge.

They all hunker down around the "campfire".

NEELIX

  
(with Morale Officer cheeriness)  
Well, that's nice and toasty, isn't it?

PARIS

  
It sure would be warmer inside one of these caves...

The ground rumbles and shakes. Obviously going into the caves is not an option. 

PARIS

  
How could seven years pass in four hours? Are we sure that's what's happened?

NEELIX

  
(trying to convince himself)  
It must be a mistake. We were getting all kinds of strange readings in that chamber. The tricorders must be malfunctioning.

CHAKOTAY

  
I don't think so.

He is terse and grim.

PARIS

  
(sarcastically)  
No, Starfleet equipment's pretty darn reliable.

Chakotay looks at Paris and at Wildman, who is staring into the fire and fighting for composure. He's responsible for keeping this team alive and functioning, and he knows he had better find some hope, although there doesn't seem much reason for it. 

CHAKOTAY

  
We've all had some experience with wilderness survival by now. At least this place doesn't have any cave monsters.

He smiles, and everyone participates in the small joke. Then they all settle down to go to sleep around the fire. Soft animal sounds in the distance. A carnivorous growl echoes nearby, and something cougar-sized slinks by, its eyes reflecting the firelight. Everyone reaches for weapons, but the predator moves on.

NEELIX

  
(putting the best face on everything)  
At least that proves there's something to eat around here...

CHAKOTAY

  
I'll take the first watch.

He sits up against the rock face, holding his phaser. The rest of the party settles down again to uneasy sleep.

FADE TO:  
EXT. PLANET SURFACE—EARLY MORNING

NEELIX

is divvying up a few compressed food bars, obviously the last of their supplies. He gets up and walks around the now-cold campfire, giving a portion each to Wildman, Paris, and Chakotay. Then he sits down with his own share to eat the sparse breakfast. They pass a canteen around and drink.

PARIS

  
(while eating)  
What if we went back into the chamber where we picked up the temporal movements? Maybe we could get back to our own time.

CHAKOTAY

  
Maybe. But I'd like to search on the surface before we risk going into the caves again. And we'll need food and water soon.

WILDMAN

  
The hot springs are poisonous. I'll go look for a stream where the animals drink. (She takes the empty canteens.)

NEELIX

  
And I can hunt for edible plants and insects. Commander?

CHAKOTAY

  
Yes, those are your assignments. But stick together. We don't know what we may find here.

NEELIX

  
Oh, we can take care of ourselves. (He pats his phaser.)  
Neelix and Wildman head off. Chakotay and Paris go in the opposite direction, back to the spot where they left the shuttle.

TIME CUT TO:  
EXT. PLANET SURFACE - DAY

Chakotay and Paris are searching the area.

PARIS

  
Not a clue. It's been too long.

CHAKOTAY

  
There might be a message of some kind. If it's really been seven years and Janeway had to leave without us, she would have left something just in case.

PARIS

  
Yeah, I hope you're right. Say...what's that?

He points to a cairn of stones veiled in the mists.

CHAKOTAY

  
I didn't see that last night in the darkness. Let's take a look.

They walk over and inspect the pile, which is about two meters long and one meter wide, an ominous shape.

CHAKOTAY

  
It almost looks like...a grave.

Chakotay turns on his tricorder.

CHAKOTAY

  
It _is_ a grave, a very old one. It's been here about ten thousand years...and I think the body was human. 

They look at each other.

PARIS

  
One of Voyager's crew?

CHAKOTAY

  
(with a touch of dark humor)  
I don't know of any other humans in the Delta Quadrant.

PARIS

  
Yeah, but we didn't get here ten thousand years ago.

CHAKOTAY

  
No, we got here yesterday...or seven years ago, depending on your reckoning.

They look at the grave with a sudden shudder.

CHAKOTAY

  
We moved seven years...but if someone else was caught in the temporal field...

They look at each other, and then away, the thought greatly disturbing. Chakotay closes his eyes briefly, and Paris casts around for a distraction.

PARIS

  
Look, there's something metallic in there. (He points to the grave, where a glint of metal is visible through the rocks.) Is that a message cylinder?

Chakotay starts to reach for it, but hesitates, his aversion to disturbing the dead balking him.

PARIS

  
I'll get it.

He lifts a few stones and extracts a long, tarnished metal object. Both of them inspect it.

PARIS

  
Looks like the power cell is almost dead. The atmospheric sulfur's corroded it. But I think it'll still work.

CHAKOTAY

  
Turn it on.

Paris touches a button, and a holographic image shimmers to life in front of them. It is JANEWAY. The translucent image is jumpy and the audio scratchy.

JANEWAY HOLOGRAM

  
This is Captain Kathryn Janeway, stardate XXXXX.XX.  
(beat)  
I'm not sure I want anyone to find this message. Because if it's ever seen by the people for whom it's intended, we gave up too soon. And I don't like giving up too soon.  
(beat)  
Tuvok's right, I know. We're running low on food and essential supplies, and the materials we need aren't obtainable here. We have to go on...for the good of the crew.  
Chakotay, Tom, Neelix, Samantha...If you are seeing this, then you know you've moved in time, and that, despite all our efforts, we could not retrieve you.   
A pause. Making this recording was a difficult task for her, but she is stoic.

JANEWAY HOLOGRAM

  
I kept Voyager here for two months while we studied the crystal chamber. We gained some idea of how the natural temporal effect operates, but there is no way to control it...and no way to stop it, short of destroying the crystal matrix. And if we do that...  
(beat)  
Then all of you will certainly be lost forever.   
  
Chakotay and Paris are listening intently, the flickering light of the hologram reflecting on their faces.

JANEWAY HOLOGRAM

  
Ayala and Carey volunteered to go after you. They were carried back thousands of years in time. What we could decipher from the tricorder that was in this cairn told me that they tried to return using the chamber, but failed since they couldn't track the movements accurately. They died, still stranded in the past, and this is Carey's grave. We never found Ayala's body, since...there was no one to bury him.

Chakotay bows his head.

JANEWAY HOLOGRAM

  
And we never found...you. Perhaps you went back even further in time. There's no way to tell. God forgive me...I've waited as long as I can. We haven't harvested the crystals for our repairs, since it's too risky for anyone to enter the chamber and we can't transport anything out. Every probe B'Elanna sent in lost contact immediately.  
The warp core's power efficiency is declining to critical levels. I've ordered Voyager to proceed to the next system in hopes of finding the materials we need. There have been...too many deaths here.   
(beat)  
Tom...Neelix...Samantha...Chakotay...  
  
Janeway's face is composed and deeply sad as she speaks to the unseen, a prayer for the unburied dead.

JANEWAY HOLOGRAM

  
Rest in peace, wherever you are.

The hologram crackles and fades out.

PARIS

  
The power cell's exhausted.

Chakotay and Paris stand quietly, trying to digest what they've just heard. Paris looks at the cylinder in his hand and lays it gently down on the grave again. 

CHAKOTAY

  
Like a person who jumps in the water to save someone from drowning...

PARIS

  
And goes under himself. (Trying to shrug it off.) Rough luck.

Chakotay doesn't care for Paris's flippant tone, but says nothing.

NEELIX

  
(distant)  
Aiiigh! Aiiigh! Commander! Ohhh!

CHAKOTAY

  
What the hell?  
Chakotay and Paris EXIT hastily, drawing their phasers.

CUT TO:  
EXT. PLANET SURFACE - DAY

ANOTHER LOCATION

NEELIX is waving his tricorder at the sky and pointing upwards with a triumphant air. Chakotay and Paris ENTER, crashing through the bushes, full of adrenaline and ready to fight. They look around for the danger.

NEELIX

  
It's...it's...I told you it was all a mistake!

CHAKOTAY

  
What? Why were you screaming?

WILDMAN arrives with an armful of plants.

WILDMAN

  
Neelix? Are you all right? 

PARIS

  
Yeah, what's going on?

NEELIX

  
(vindicated)  
And you were all so pessimistic last night!

The others exchange looks.

NEELIX

  
The...ship...is...back!

PARIS

  
Voyager?

CHAKOTAY

  
Let me see that.

Chakotay takes Neelix's tricorder and checks the readout.

CHAKOTAY

  
He's right. Voyager's in orbit. 

Chakotay touches his com badge.

CHAKOTAY

  
Chakotay to Voyager.

There is no answer for a long, silent beat. But there is no crackle of  
static either.

PARIS

  
Are they receiving?

CHAKOTAY

  
I think so...  
(touches his badge again)  
Chakotay to Voyager.  
  
After a beat—

JANEWAY'S COM VOICE

  
(cold, suspicious)  
This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. Who is this?

Chakotay reacts.

PARIS

  
Captain, it's us! We're alive!

NEELIX

  
We're here! Where did you go? 

Chakotay gestures to them, and they shut up.

CHAKOTAY

  
(To Janeway) Captain, I know you thought we were dead. We just found your message. But we're here...we're alive.  
A beat.

JANEWAY'S COM VOICE

  
(Brusque.) Prepare for transport.

NEELIX

  
Thank goodness! We're going home...  
(His voice fades out as the transporter effect begins.)

CUT TO:  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM

CHAKOTAY'S POV 

A shimmering security force field encloses the party on the transporter pad. Guards are aiming phasers at them, and TUVOK steps forward to inspect the returnees, also aiming his phaser. He is in standard uniform, but the guards are wearing a mixture of Starfleet uniforms and rough, home-made clothing. Chakotay takes a good look at Tuvok and reacts. Tuvok's face is badly scarred with burns on one side, and that eye is obviously blind. The wounds are old and well-healed, but the scars have not been repaired or the eye replaced.  
The door opens, and JANEWAY enters, accompanied by more guards. She is also in regulation uniform. But as she comes up to the security field and stands next to Tuvok, we see that she is visibly older than she was in the holographic message. There are wings of grey in her hair, which is differently arranged, and her expression is strained.

JANEWAY

  
Who in God's name are you?   
(Her voice breaks with angry emotion.)  
How dare you impersonate...my officers?  
  
The away team is shocked, Janeway is hostile and angry—unexpectedly so. And off this tense situation...

FADE OUT  
END OF ACT ONE 

ACT TWO  
FADE IN:  
INT. TRANSPORTER ROOM

Camera on TUVOK'S firmly aimed phaser. Pull back to show JANEWAY confronting CHAKOTAY, PARIS, NEELIX and WILDMAN, still confined in the security field on the transporter pad.

PARIS

  
Captain! We thought...we might never get back...

His voice trails off into awkward silence. Janeway does not answer him, but stares at his face, and then at each of them in turn, ending with Chakotay. She turns to Tuvok.

JANEWAY

  
Do the DNA scans match?

TUVOK

  
Yes, Captain. But that does not exclude the possibility of cloning.

JANEWAY

  
Could the Tijra use cloning as an infiltration method?

TUVOK

  
(Thinking it over.)  
I do not believe their organic science has reached such a level. And subterfuge on this scale is not their preferred method of operation.

Finally Janeway's expression begins to soften from anger to uncertainty.

JANEWAY

  
No, you're right. They aren't capable of this kind of work. Even if they found the bodies somehow... 

Janeway looks at Chakotay, who takes this as his cue to speak.

CHAKOTAY

  
(Quietly, reasonably.)  
Captain...I know this is hard to believe. If seven years have passed for you...

JANEWAY

  
It's been seven years since we were last at this planet, yes. And yet none of you looks a day older or any the worse for wear.

CHAKOTAY

  
We were carried seven years into the future when we entered the chamber. By our reckoning, we've only been on the planet for twenty-four hours.

Janeway is beginning to believe him, but she has to be careful.

JANEWAY

  
Commander—just answer me a few questions. What were my orders to the away team?

CHAKOTAY

  
We took a shuttle to the surface, since the magnetic fields around the magma intrusion made transport a little risky. Our scans from orbit showed a big [tech] deposit underground, and we were going to pinpoint the location and find samples.

Chakotay holds out the crystal he picked up.

CHAKOTAY

  
This is what we found, though it looks like we found a little more than we expected. We've got a lot of recordings to study...we were making them as we were shifting in time, and maybe that will be useful.

Janeway smiles and turns to Neelix.

JANEWAY

  
And you, Mr. Neelix—what did you cook for dinner your last time on the job?

NEELIX

  
Oh, I tried a new recipe...Geldanian gelatin salad. It was runnier than I expected...but I think I only needed to boil the seed pods a little longer.

TUVOK

  
(putting away his phaser)  
In point of fact, no amount of boiling will improve the consistency.

Everyone smiles, the tension fled.

JANEWAY

  
Mr. Tuvok, lower the security field.

TUVOK

  
Aye, Captain. 

Tuvok steps to the transporter console and hits a few keys. The field vanishes, and the party steps down off the pad. Janeway is trembling with joy, but keeping a professional composure. She greets Neelix with a clasp to the shoulder and a tender smile, embraces Wildman, takes Paris's hand.

JANEWAY

  
Welcome home...welcome home.

The last one she greets is Chakotay. But she hesitates before touching him, and her trembling is more obvious. Holding his hand, she waits a beat before looking into his face. He's wondering a little at her shyness, but smiles radiantly when she meets his eyes. She does the same, and there is a nice moment of connection between them.

NEELIX

  
Excuse me, Captain...

He's reluctant to interrupt, but he's just had a frightening thought.

JANEWAY

  
Yes, Neelix?

NEELIX

  
It's really been...seven years? Because if it has...

Neelix's voice is beginning to break; his first sign of real fear in this whole ordeal.

NEELIX

  
...then, how is...Kes?

The other members of the party react. Janeway's smile fades, and she exchanges a glance with Tuvok.

JANEWAY

  
All of you, please come with me.

Janeway leads the way out of the transporter room.

INT. KES'S QUARTERS

JANEWAY enters and ushers in NEELIX, TUVOK, CHAKOTAY, PARIS, and WILDMAN. She addresses a crewmember who is in the sitting area with medical supplies.

JANEWAY

  
Is she asleep?

The crewmember looks wide-eyed at the party and nods wordlessly.

JANEWAY

  
Well, I think we can wake her for this. Tuvok?

He nods.

JANEWAY

  
Neelix. (She holds out her hand and ushers him into the bedroom.)

INT. KES'S BEDROOM

KES is sleeping in a half-elevated position, with a medical scanner at her bedside. It's dim, so we don't see her face immediately, but we can hear her breathing, slow and stertorous, occasionally catching in her throat. She coughs and stirs.

KES

  
Is someone there?

Her voice, once so smooth and rich, is weak and cracking, the voice of great age. But it holds no petulance or irritability; it is still serene and calm, gently inquiring. Neelix approaches slowly and sinks to his knees by her bed. The lights come up slightly, and Kes extends her hand.

KES

  
Who is it?

Her eyes are clouded and unfocused; she is blind. Her face is deeply lined, her hair thin and white. The hand she puts out to Neelix is withered and spotted.

NEELIX

  
Sweeting...

He is not surprised, but torn with conflicting emotions; he is seeing his beloved Kes, but it's obvious she doesn't have long to live.

KES

  
Neelix? Yes, it's Neelix.

She grips his hand weakly and smiles.  
I knew I would find you again, somewhere...

PARIS is hesitating at the door, but moves forward as well, then halts. Neelix looks up at him.

NEELIX

  
Sweeting, Tom's here.

KES

  
Tom?

She puts out her other hand and Paris takes it.

PARIS

  
Hello, Kes. We're, um, back from the dead, I guess.

KES

  
(with a heartbreakingly happy smile)  
You were waiting for me...to come with you? Thank you...

Kes drifts off to sleep again, and her hands relax. Neelix and Paris gently replace them on the coverlet and retreat into the sitting area.  
There is a silence while Neelix stares out of the viewport.

NEELIX

  
How...long?

JANEWAY

  
Every day she lives is a miracle.  
(beat)  
She's been talking about you...she wanted so much to know what happened to you and the others before she died. I'm...so glad she could find out.

NEELIX

  
What about the doctor? Can't he do anything? What about your wonderful Starfleet medicine?

TUVOK

  
The doctor is dead.  
Tuvok turns to show the scarred side of his face.

TUVOK

  
Shortly after Voyager left this system, seven years ago, we suffered a partial breach of the warp core. The resulting explosion killed twenty-seven crew members and injured many more. The main computer was disabled...and the doctor's processors and memory banks were too badly damaged to repair.

Neelix collapses in a chair, and Tuvok sits with him.

CHAKOTAY

  
How did the ship survive?

JANEWAY

  
We nearly didn't survive. B'Elanna patched us back together, and we crawled along on impulse power for months before reaching a habitable system. She's had to rebuild the warp drive from scratch while we relocated most of the crew to the planet's surface. We've stripped the ship of materials to get the job done...and we've had to fight off marauders while we were doing it. It took us six years, but Voyager's spaceworthy again.

CHAKOTAY

  
So the crew's been settled on a planet all this time?

JANEWAY

  
Most of them, since we needed to farm our food. (She smiles.) Some of them have become very domestic...we've had a lot of marriages, and some children.

WILDMAN

  
Captain?

JANEWAY

  
Yes, Samantha?

WILDMAN

  
My...daughter...is she—

Janeway beams. At last she has some good news.

JANEWAY

  
She's a beautiful eight-year-old.

The door chimes, and slides open to admit NAOMI WILDMAN and an adult crewmember. Naomi stares at Wildman, who is staring back. The girl turns to her guardian and whispers.

JANEWAY

  
Yes, Naomi, she looks just like the pictures of your mother.

Wildman is nearly crying, looking at this grown child when she left a baby behind... The guardian gives Naomi a gentle urge, and she comes slowly forward and lets herself be embraced by her mother.

JANEWAY

  
(low, to Chakotay and Paris)  
Once Voyager was refitted, we took everyone on board and came back here. The core pulls so little power that we can only achieve Warp One. Without the minerals from this planet, we'll never be able to resume our journey...or even defend ourselves from the natives. The return here was a last-ditch effort. If we fail this time...

PARIS

  
We're stranded in the Delta Quadrant forever.

JANEWAY

  
That's about the size of it. Come with me—we'll need to discuss this further, and evaluate your recordings.

Janeway ushers Chakotay, Paris, Wildman and Naomi out, leaving Tuvok and Neelix in the sitting area. The camera tracks in on them. The Vulcan is waiting while Neelix shakes with suppressed sobs.

NEELIX

  
All these years...so much of her life...and I wasn't there for her. She thought I was dead...

TUVOK

  
Yes, we believed you dead. 

NEELIX

  
(a touch of bitterness)  
You—you don't look any older either, even with that wound.

TUVOK

  
The Vulcan lifespan is many times that of the Ocampa, or of the Human.

NEELIX

  
Yes, and I suppose someone like her just passes through without even leaving an impression! What do you care about someone who only lives nine years?

TUVOK

  
On the contrary. It is because of Kes that I wear this scar, and will for the rest of my life.

NEELIX

  
What?

TUVOK

  
Suffice it to say that I have become her closest associate, since you and the doctor were no longer with us. On the day she passes from this life...I will mourn.

NEELIX

  
Mr. Vulcan...

TUVOK

  
Yes?

NEELIX

  
Would you tell me...about her life?

TUVOK

  
I would be honored to do so.

And they rise and go into Kes's bedroom again.

INT. CORRIDOR

JANEWAY, CHAKOTAY, PARIS, WILDMAN, NAOMI, and Naomi's guardian.

NAOMI

  
Are you really Tom Paris?

PARIS

  
'Fraid so.

NAOMI

  
Because I thought Tom Paris was supposed to be dead.

PARIS

  
I hope it's OK if I'm not.

NAOMI

  
I guess so. It's pretty weird, though.  
Everyone laughs.

NAOMI

  
I'm glad we came on the trip. I didn't want to leave home, but now I got to see dead people come back. (To Janeway) Are more of the dead people going to come back?

JANEWAY

  
No, dear.

NAOMI

  
(To Chakotay) Can I see your tattoo?

He smiles and bends down to let her touch it.

NAOMI

  
I heard a lot of stories about you.

CHAKOTAY

  
(greatly amused)  
Good ones, I hope.

NAOMI

  
Yeah, really exciting ones. Did you really dive your ship into another one to save Voyager?

CHAKOTAY

  
Well, yes.

NAOMI

  
Captain Janeway really likes to tell that one.  
Janeway blushes slightly.  


NAOMI

  
She said you liked to tell stories too. Would you tell us stories some time?

CHAKOTAY

  
Sure I will. You mean to all the children?

NAOMI

  
Uh-huh.

CHAKOTAY

  
(to Janeway)  
How many...families are there? Has everyone...paired off?

He is subtly putting the question to her personally. Janeway takes his meaning, and is a little shy again in her answer.

JANEWAY

  
No, not everyone. Commander, we should leave Ensign Wildman to get acquainted with her daughter again. Ensign, there's no need for you to return to duty immediately.

WILDMAN

  
Thank you, Captain.

Wildman departs with Naomi and her guardian. Janeway, Chakotay and Paris continue into a turbolift.

JANEWAY

  
Bridge. (The turbolift starts.)  
(After a beat, a little awkward, making conversation.) You'll notice we've stripped a lot of alloy from the interior bulkheads. Every bit of refined metal is precious.

CHAKOTAY

  
Has it been difficult?

JANEWAY

  
Oh, we've managed... Yes, it's been difficult. The repairs and simple survival have taken up most of our resources for years. And then two years ago...we met the Tijra.

PARIS

  
Doesn't sound like you wanted to meet them.

JANEWAY

  
They were surprised to find us settled on the planet. Apparently it's in territory they consider their own, though none of them were there when we arrived. At first our relations with them were...civil, though not friendly. Then when they realized that we had equivalent or better technology than theirs and were repairing it, they became fearful and suspicious... The first attack was last year. We lost six people, they lost an entire ship. It's been a state of war ever since, though they haven't tried a frontal assault again. I'm hoping that we can complete our repairs here and get out of this sector permanently.

The turbolift arrives at the bridge.

JANEWAY

  
Be prepared, now—everyone knows you're coming.

Chakotay and Paris look at each other, and she smiles. The turbolift doors open, and she steps through to reveal them to the bridge crew.

INT. BRIDGE

TORRES, KIM and N.D. EXTRAS converge on them, cheering.

TORRES

  
Chakotay!

Torres embraces Chakotay, and he gasps from her powerful squeeze.

CHAKOTAY

  
Hey, I just got back from the dead...don't break my spine.

But he returns her embrace and gives her a fraternal pat on the back.

KIM

  
Tom...

He takes Paris by the shoulders to look at him, then embraces him as well. Paris is slightly embarrassed.

PARIS

  
Hey, anyone would think you hadn't seen me in years...

Chakotay and Torres disengage, and he looks down at her midsection. She's apparently several months pregnant.

CHAKOTAY

  
I see another family is getting started...

Everyone smiles, and Torres reaches out for Kim.

TORRES

  
It's all my husband's fault.

KIM

  
(Grins.) I cannot tell a lie.

PARIS

  
(obviously at a loss)  
Your...husband? Oh, man, this is too much news for one day.

Torres hugs Paris.

PARIS

  
Um...congratulations.

JANEWAY

  
(Trying to restore some professional order on her bridge.) Mr. Paris...would you care to take the controls?

PARIS

  
Would I? Yes, ma'am.

He sits at the pilot's station and begins to run a routine systems check.

PARIS

  
Wow, you're not kidding about the shape we're in...Harry, B'Elanna, you'd better fill me in on the details.

Kim and Torres stand by him and begin to point out items on his console. Janeway and Chakotay watch for a moment, then she turns.

JANEWAY

  
Commander, we've got a lot to discuss.

Janeway indicates the ready room, and they go down the steps to the door.

TIME CUT TO:  
INT. READY ROOM

JANEWAY is at her desk, CHAKOTAY sitting across from her. They have obviously been reviewing logs and working hard, and are now sipping coffee and studying PADDs.

A long beat.

CHAKOTAY

  
Everything's changed so much...this is like stepping into another universe. The condition of the ship...the deaths...so many people I knew are gone.

JANEWAY

  
And the ones who are still around aren't the same. (She unconsciously touches the grey hair at her temples.)

CHAKOTAY

  
I thought I might never see them again. They look just beautiful to me.

Beat while she accepts the implied compliment.

CHAKOTAY

  
What are we going to do about the command situation?

JANEWAY

  
I honestly don't know. Tuvok's been first officer for seven years now.

CHAKOTAY

  
(Appreciating a cosmic joke.)  
And I was first officer yesterday...or so it seems to me.  


JANEWAY

  
If it's all right with you, I think we should let things settle for a few days before we make any firm decisions.

He nods, and by unspoken agreement, they take their cups and rise, walking to the sofa for a break. Janeway sits first, watching Chakotay take his place beside her and keeping her gaze on him for a long beat.

JANEWAY

  
You...haven't changed at all. It's so strange...

She seems slightly embarrassed, her shyness returning.  


JANEWAY

  
Looking at you, I can almost believe that no time at all has passed.

Chakotay looks at her with some surprise, and then a warm smile at what he sees in her eyes. The moment turns a little too intense for both of them, and Chakotay rises again and paces around the room, looking at the ornaments on the table. He sees a crystal and picks it up.

CHAKOTAY

  
How did you get this? It looks like it's from the crystal chamber.

JANEWAY

  
Yes, it is. We found it with Carey's body.  
(Janeway takes the crystal and hefts it.)  
If we had a few hundred kilograms of these, we'd be a lot better off. As it is, it's only a memento.

CHAKOTAY

  
Do you have any ideas on how to retrieve the minerals?

JANEWAY

  
Well, B'Elanna and I have had a lot of time to think about it. She has a prototype for a device to detect the time movements, but we'll need to take some more readings of the chamber.

CHAKOTAY

  
My tricorder logs should help.

JANEWAY

  
Yes, they may prove to be the key. We're very fortunate to have found you again...

CHAKOTAY

  
Glad to hear it. I'd better write up my report.

JANEWAY

  
Oh dear, your office isn't yours any more...but your old quarters are empty. I'll have everything put back for you.  
She rises, and they leave.

INT. JANEWAY'S QUARTERS

JANEWAY opens the door, and CHAKOTAY follows her in after setting down a couple of carrying cases in the corridor.

JANEWAY

  
You wouldn't think there'd be dust in starships, even in the cargo bays.

She brushes off her hair and clothes, and Chakotay knocks dust off his hands.

CHAKOTAY

  
I guess nothing's immune to dust.  
(A beat, while they smile at each other.)  
I think we found everything of mine that was in storage. You said B'Elanna has my medicine wheel?

JANEWAY

  
Yes, all of us have mementoes of someone...I'm very happy to be able to give one of them back to the owner.

She is moving through to the bedroom, and comes out again with an engraved stone that has been fitted with a hanging clip. Janeway puts the stone in Chakotay's hands and he looks at it while they both hold it.  
A beat.

CHAKOTAY

  
Please...keep it. I think it's probably at home here by now.

Chakotay gently urges the stone back to Janeway.

JANEWAY

  
Oh, I... Thank you.

Janeway holds the stone for a moment, then puts it down on the table, next to a framed photo. Chakotay's eyes follow her movement, and he takes a look at the picture.  
CLOSEUP ON PHOTO  
It's of Chakotay, taken during his stay with Janeway on New Earth. (NOTE: "Resolutions".) He is wearing civilian clothes and working on something while smiling up at the camera. Janeway sees Chakotay's expression, realizes what he's looking at, and all her shyness returns. Chakotay is surprised, but the many little clues he's had since his return begin to come together...he's not sure how to react to this. Janeway picks up the photo, turning with a nervous movement as if to hide it, then slowly puts it down again on a shelf, realizing she's just said a great deal with that gesture.

JANEWAY

  
(Trying to make a joke out of it.)  
You do look just like the pictures of you...

Her voice trails off, and they stand there in her sitting room, alone together and deeply affected by their growing awareness that one very important thing has changed. Seven years of hardship while she cherished memories of happier times... Janeway is looking away from Chakotay, but she is trembling. Chakotay is staring at her and trying to speak— 

TUVOK'S COM VOICE

  
Tuvok to Captain Janeway.

Janeway collects herself.

JANEWAY

  
Janeway here.

TUVOK'S COM VOICE

  
I must report...that Kes has died.  
Janeway's sorrow is plain, as is Chakotay's. She turns to look at him, something passes between them, and they leave her quarters. The door shuts behind them, leaving the room empty.

FADE OUT  
END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE  
INT. MESS HALL

Chairs have been set up for Kes's memorial, and they are filled with grieving crewmembers. TORRES and KIM sit in front, comforting each other. JANEWAY, CHAKOTAY, PARIS sitting quietly near them.

NEELIX and TUVOK stand before the company, Tuvok dressed in Vulcan robes. He holds an urn.

NEELIX

  
I'm here to say goodbye to her...though I only said hello again yesterday. I was away from her...for a very long time, though I never meant to be. I found her beauty a lifetime ago, in a deep, dark cavern, and I helped her free herself of its bonds...

He chokes and sobs, but fights it down.

She chose to come out from underground to live in the stars. I know she wouldn't want to be buried...so she won't be.

Tuvok brings the urn forward, and places it on a stand.

NEELIX

  
She's going to be...among the stars...

Neelix can't go on, so Tuvok gives the order.

TUVOK

  
Energize.

The urn sparkles and vanishes in the transporter effect.

INTERCUT:  
EXT. VOYAGER IN ORBIT AROUND PLANET

A glittering trail spreads out behind the ship as Kes is given her final resting place...

INT. MESS HALL

The group is breaking up. Paris hovers around Kim and Torres, but Harry is comforting his wife and Tom hesitates to intrude. Tuvok is meditating  
silently, staring out the viewport. Janeway and Chakotay seem tense and preoccupied, leaving quickly. Neelix is the only person available, staring at the empty stand that held the urn. When Paris approaches, Neelix doesn't look up. But Tom stands there with his friend, waiting.  
A long beat. The camera tracks slowly in on Neelix as he speaks.

NEELIX

  
I wish...so much...there was some way to undo the last seven years. To be there with her all that time...to work things out between us. I thought there was going to be time to do that. I knew she wasn't going to live as long as I did, but it didn't matter—that was far away. I didn't have to think about it yet. And I guess I thought that the doctor could cure anything...even time.

Paris puts a hand on Neelix's shoulder.

NEELIX

  
If I thought it'd do any good, I'd just go right down there again and stand in that chamber, no matter where it took me. I want to go back to her. Somewhere else, maybe she's still alive.

And off of Neelix's tear-stained face...

INT. ENGINEERING

JANEWAY, CHAKOTAY and TORRES working at a console. Chakotay's tricorder sits nearby.

JANEWAY

  
This phenomenon is unique. It's a pocket dimension, bounded by the field the crystals generate. Time flows differently within it...and anything that enters is carried along, either backwards or forwards. We've no idea what determines the direction.

TORRES

  
That's the tricky part. I can't track the movements from outside, since anything that goes in immediately slips into another temporal dimension and loses contact. Even if I had a robot probe that would exit again of its own accord, who knows when it would come out?

CHAKOTAY

  
But if it came out in the past, wouldn't we find it there anyway?

TORRES

  
You'd think so, but apparently that close to the chamber there are a lot of overlapping dimensional fields. It would be out of phase, and we wouldn't be able to detect it. We found Carey's grave only because it was a good distance away. The moment he and Ayala went in...there it was.

CHAKOTAY

  
And you never found a trace of us since we came out in the future.

TORRES

  
I do have one idea, but I'm not sure either of you is going to like it.

JANEWAY

  
Try us.

TORRES

  
I might be able to use this (points at a device) to track the time within the chamber in relation to the outside time. Tricorders can't untangle all the overlapping dimensional shifts, but I think this design can do it. We won't be able to monitor it ourselves, but if I wire concussive charges to detonate when the chamber's time goes into the past, we'll destroy the crystal matrix, the movements will stop, and all the temporal dimensions will collapse. Then, in theory, we could just go in and pick up all the crystals we need.

JANEWAY

  
What are the odds of success?

TORRES

  
I don't know. There isn't any way to do a dry run. We get one try.

JANEWAY

  
And if anything goes wrong, we might lose the whole chamber into the future. Who knows how many years we'd have to wait?

CHAKOTAY

  
Neither of you have seen inside that chamber, have you?  
Both turn to look at him.

JANEWAY

  
Of course not.

CHAKOTAY

  
Because I just want you to know you're talking about blowing up one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It would be like using the Rainbow Bridge for a gravel quarry.  
Beat while they consider this.

JANEWAY

  
And as I said, this phenomenon is unique. I've never heard of a naturally formed pocket dimension within a cave, something that one can just walk into. This is a tremendous discovery, something that could revolutionize our understanding of temporal fields— 

TORRES

  
Fine, it's beautiful and one-of-a-kind. But at the rate this area is waking up (she points to a console) there's going to be some kind of eruption soon. Look at the readings from the planetary scan. The earthquakes are nearly constant now. Little ones, but that means the magma intrusion is moving into new areas. If we don't do something soon, we may not be able to get our raw materials at all.

JANEWAY

  
She's right. Look where that intrusion is heading. Here's the location of the crystal chamber (pointing at graphic) and here's the current extent of the underground magma pool. 

Graphic shows a bright 3-D dome underground, with meandering cave passages leading down from the surface and beyond the chamber. A glowing red area below the dome is intruding into the lower cave passages.

JANEWAY

  
There are fissures in the overlying rock, of course—the caves themselves. That's the path the magma will take. Right up the fissures, and right through that chamber, if there's enough pressure. That will destroy it.

TORRES

  
And the crystals and the time effect along with it.  
Torres rises and walks to the warp core.

TORRES

  
If this ship is ever going to break Warp One again, or even maintain warp capability for more than a few weeks...we need those crystals. We don't have any other place to go.

Janeway and Chakotay look at each other, feeling the weight of their  
responsibilities...

INT. BRIDGE

TUVOK is in command, and KIM at his Ops console. PARIS is at his station. He is running systems checks again.

PARIS

  
Boy, these sensors are in bad shape. Harry, can you tune the long-range down in the higher subspace bands? I can't get this echo out of the readings.

KIM

  
Echo?

PARIS

  
Yeah, it's got to be our impulse engines—it's on the same frequency, but it reads almost a million kilometers away.

Tuvok leaps into action, startling Paris. 

TUVOK

  
Red Alert! Captain to the bridge. (He rises and takes the tactical station.)

PARIS

  
Huh? What'd I say?  
(beat)  
Harry?  


TUVOK

  
(working at his console)  
Do not raise shields yet, Mr. Kim. That will make it clear that we have spotted them.

PARIS

  
Spotted who?

The turbolift opens to admit JANEWAY and CHAKOTAY to the bridge.

JANEWAY

  
Tuvok, report.

TUVOK

  
A possible Tijra incursion. Now running a full sweep—Two ships, Harrier-class scouts. Parallel course.

JANEWAY

  
Damn.

CHAKOTAY

  
Captain?

JANEWAY

  
(To Tuvok) Arm photon torpedoes.

TUVOK

  
Aye, Captain.

CHAKOTAY

  
Aren't you going to hail them?

JANEWAY

  
It's a waste of good power.

She is harsh and cold, a severe edge to her voice. Chakotay is taken aback, but with a glance at Tuvok takes the seat beside Janeway's and pulls up the monitor.

JANEWAY

  
Are they scanning us?

CHAKOTAY

  
Yes, Captain. Do you think they'll attack?

JANEWAY

  
Scout vessels? No. They just hide their engine pulse by synchronizing it to ours, and observe.  
(To Tuvok) Range?

TUVOK

  
They are just within torpedo range.

CHAKOTAY

  
Starting to peel off and turn now...they're leaving.

JANEWAY

  
Fire!

TUVOK

  
Firing torpedoes.

INTERCUT:  
EXT. VOYAGER IN ORBIT  
Two photon torpedoes fire from the rear torpedo tubes, the camera following as they travel to their goal—a pair of small space vessels making a curving path away from Voyager. The torpedoes find their marks, explode, and send a trail of spinning shrapnel out into space. 

INT. BRIDGE  
Chakotay rises and watches the fireballs on the viewscreen, his expression troubled. After a beat, he turns to look at Janeway, who smiles tightly and nods in satisfaction.

TUVOK

  
Both scouts have been destroyed. There are no other ships in range of the sensors.

Chakotay looks at the screen again as the fireballs die away, then turns and walks to his seat again, only to find Tuvok heading in the same direction. The two men stand face to face for a moment.

TUVOK

  
Excuse me, sir. I must refer to the command monitor.  
Chakotay steps aside. Janeway looks up at him and sees his troubled face. A beat while she registers that. 

JANEWAY

  
Did that seem precipitate to you, Commander?

Chakotay doesn't answer—he's not the kind to question orders on the bridge. 

JANEWAY

  
The Tijra don't have good long-range communications. The scouts wouldn't have reported in yet. But they would have headed back to their home base and sent a fleet of warships to meet us. This was the only way to prevent that.

Janeway and Chakotay look at each other, Chakotay's expression calming as he realizes she did the right thing. Janeway sees that, and smiles a little sadly in thanks for his understanding and loyalty. He smiles back, their eyes fixed on each other, until they realize that the crew is looking at them.

CHAKOTAY

  
Good shooting, Lieutenant.

TUVOK

  
Thank you, Commander. It is fortunate they were not yet out of range.

Chakotay heads to the turbolift. Paris turns a little sheepishly.

PARIS

  
Well, I would have said something sooner if I'd known— 

JANEWAY

  
Hold that lift, Commander.

Janeway takes a stern look at Paris, and then turns to Kim.

JANEWAY

  
Mr. Kim, please bring Lt. Paris up to speed on Tijra tactics. We can't have such close calls—they nearly got away.

KIM

  
Yes, ma'am.

Janeway enters the lift and the doors close.

INT. ENGINEERING

TORRES, JANEWAY, CHAKOTAY working again.

TORRES

  
(examining graphic)  
Dammit! These readings are so _dense..._it's nearly impossible to untangle the overlapping dimensional boundaries. They moved forward seven years during this time, but I can't measure the rate—it seems to be moving in every direction at once! Why does it do that?

JANEWAY

  
I don't know. The initial readings, the ones when they all entered the chamber...those are clearer. (She points at graphic on console) But the middle section is so confused; it's as if every temporal dimension in there had suddenly doubled and quadrupled and slipped out of phase with the others. Then it's clearer again before they leave. I can't make head or tail of it.

PARIS enters, holding a PADD.

CHAKOTAY

  
None of us can. Look, we've been at this for hours.

JANEWAY

  
And we'll be at it as long as it takes. What is it, Lieutenant?

PARIS

  
Um, I've been hitting the books, Captain. Every log entry for the last two years.  
(A beat.)  
Just thought I'd drop by and see how things were going.  


CHAKOTAY

  
(a little impatient) They're not going.

JANEWAY

  
I think it is time for a break. Let's clear our heads and come back to this later.

PARIS

  
Sorry I asked. What's the problem?

TORRES

  
We're looking for a way to harvest the crystals. But the readings of the overlapping temporal dimensions are so tangled that it might take weeks of analysis before we know enough about this to even try. And we don't have weeks. 

PARIS

  
Oh. Right.  
(He clearly doesn't know much about this.)  
Well, if it's always bouncing back and forth between dimensions, the readings must get pretty complicated.

The other three look wearily at him; he's just restated the obvious.

CHAKOTAY

  
(to everyone)  
How about a meal?  


PARIS

  
Sure, I'm starving. Is Neelix back on duty?

JANEWAY

  
(wry)  
He insisted.  


TORRES

  
(still staring at the display)  
What did you say?  


JANEWAY

  
I couldn't really turn him down, not—

TORRES

  
No, what Tom said.

PARIS

  
I said I was starving.

TORRES

  
Before that.  
(Beat.)

CHAKOTAY

  
He said...the chamber was always bouncing back and forth— 

TORRES

  
Yes, that's it. Back and forth!

CHAKOTAY

  
What?

TORRES

  
Captain, that's it! Look at the readout again. (She works rapidly at the console.) We've only got a few minutes of recordings—made when it was turning around. The chamber must move back and forth in time along a limited track, and this is where it hit its upper limit and started back down again!

JANEWAY

  
They went _more_ than seven years forward and then came back!

TORRES

  
Yes! Look, if I compensate for that...it all makes sense now! I can track the rate! 

JANEWAY

  
B'Elanna, that's wonderful. Well done!

PARIS

  
(sotto voce) Shucks, it was nothin'...

TORRES

  
Though I still don't think there's any way to stop the movement except by destroying the crystal matrix. But I'm almost positive we can time that perfectly now. 

JANEWAY

  
Do you realize what this means?

No one does.

JANEWAY

  
The movement's a constant oscillation. The chamber goes back and forth over the same times. It means...that the four of you who came from our past could re-enter the chamber with this device...wait for the exact moment you first went in and set off the charges to stop the movement. You can harvest the crystals during Voyager's first visit. And...you can go home.

Her eyes meet Chakotay's, and the joy of discovery yields to the prospect of losing these four treasured crewmembers once more. Off of Janeway's emotion...

FADE OUT  
END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR  
  
INT. BRIEFING ROOM

NEELIX enters in chef's outfit, apparently summoned in the act of chopping vegetables. CHAKOTAY and PARIS flank him.

NEELIX

  
(Looking at Chakotay) Home?

CHAKOTAY

  
That's right.

NEELIX

  
(looking at Paris) Kes?

PARIS

  
(with a huge grin) Uh-huh.

WILDMAN and KIM come in to join them as they sit. TUVOK is waiting in his seat.

TUVOK

  
I must point out that it is not certain this attempt will succeed. Captain Janeway tells me that Lt. Torres's device is untried.

JANEWAY

and 

TORRES

enter.

TORRES

  
That's because there isn't any way to "try" it. We just do it, that's all.

CHAKOTAY

  
And what are the results even if we do succeed?

NEELIX

  
Besides getting back to the way things should be? Our own timeline?

CHAKOTAY

  
What happens to this timeline, and all the people in it?  
(Beat.)   
If Voyager gets the crystals seven years ago, instead of failing, this timeline might just...vanish. Nearly everything significant that's happened since then—settling on the planet, creating a colony—depends on the warp core accident, and the crystals will prevent that.

A long beat, while all ponder this fact. 

JANEWAY

  
All the children...

TORRES

  
Might never be born.(Torres puts her hand on her swollen abdomen and looks at Kim.)

JANEWAY

  
And the Tijra...we've had a huge impact on them. This would affect so much history...

TUVOK

  
But if the core breach did not take place, that would save the lives of twenty-eight Voyager crewmembers. (He touches the scar on his face.)

JANEWAY

  
So many things would change...  
(She looks at Chakotay, who won't meet her eyes.)  
Though we don't know exactly what would happen. The overlapping dimensional boundaries make it difficult to tell. This timeline might continue as before, while the one of seven years ago would take a different course in an alternate universe. What do you think, B'Elanna?

TORRES

  
You're right; there's no way to know. From where we sit, we can't predict the result.

NEELIX

  
But Kes will be alive! We've got to do it!

TUVOK

  
It is a logical course of action, Captain, though fraught with questions.

JANEWAY

  
But there are still a lot of questions to answer before we can even try. People, please keep in mind that this is only a theory, and a shaky one at that. B'Elanna, continue working on the timing device. I want it as solid as possible. I'm going to keep studying the tricorder readings. Chakotay...

CHAKOTAY

  
Yes, Captain?

JANEWAY

  
I want you to do some research for me. On timeline disruptions and the ethical problems involved.

CHAKOTAY

  
I'll have a report for you.

He rises, and everyone begins to head for the door.

JANEWAY

  
Thank you.

Neelix buttonholes Torres.

NEELIX

  
I'm going to help you in any way I can! Just let me know— 

TORRES

  
How about staying out of my— (She reconsiders in light of his earnestness.) Tell you what, Neelix. Sometimes I forget to eat when I'm working hard, and I've got the feeling that's going to happen. So if you keep bringing—

NEELIX

  
Yes, of course! I'll keep you supplied with scrumptious snacks. I'd better go start baking now. 

Neelix EXITS.

PARIS

  
Anything I can do?

JANEWAY

  
Not really, Tom. (smiles) Perhaps you should hit the books again.

PARIS

  
Guess we shouldn't get our hopes too high...

Everyone files out of the briefing room.

INT. BRIDGE

Paris accosts Kim.

PARIS

  
Harry...I don't suppose Sandrine's is up and running?

KIM

  
No. We just use the mess hall these days.

PARIS

  
Too bad. I prefer to read with a cool drink in my hand. But I can get one from Neelix. Want to come along?

KIM

  
Well...I really don't have time...

PARIS

  
Aw, Harry...

KIM

  
(clearly reluctant)  
All right.  
They enter the lift.

KIM

  
Deck Five.  
Paris is trying to start a sentence, thinking of the right way to put an awkward subject.

PARIS

  
Harry, can I just talk to you?

KIM

  
What about?

PARIS

  
Well, about...everything. I'm feeling kind of lost here.

KIM

  
Hmmph.

PARIS

  
It's not the condition of the ship, or the tactical logs...  
(beat)  
It's...you. And B'Elanna, and everyone...I feel like I have to get to know you all over again. Like...how did you get together? Why'd you get married?

KIM

  
Something the matter with that?

PARIS

  
Uh...no, no. I just never thought...well, I wouldn't have figured— 

KIM

  
(defensive, controlling anger)  
That she would ever fall in love with me?  


PARIS

  
Harry, c'mon, you're making it sound like an insult—

KIM

  
I don't know what it is.  
Beat.

PARIS

  
Look, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get a handle on things here.

KIM

  
Yeah, well, so am I.  
(beat)  
I apologize for sounding...um, like that.   


PARIS

  
Aw, Harry...

KIM

  
I...I've got to get to know you again too. I've...moved on, I guess. 

PARIS

  
I wouldn't have expected you to wait for me.  
(beat)  
Or B'Elanna, either.  


They exchange a look, a wry smile on Paris's face, a little wary on Kim's part.

KIM

  
Uh...Tom, I've really got a lot of work to do. The whole ship's held together with chewing gum and piano wire. Every time we fire the aft torpedo tubes, I have to manually re- initialize the whole—

PARIS

  
Yeah, fine. 

The door opens and he steps out. Kim stays where he is.

PARIS

  
I guess I've got a lot of reading to do.  
(beat)  
See you.  


KIM

  
Yeah.

Kim is left in the turbolift with an odd expression: resentment and regret mixed.

INT. MESS HALL

TUVOK sits with WILDMAN at a table. She is dabbing at her eyes, obviously having just finished crying. NEELIX brings her a steaming cup.

NEELIX

  
There you go, Samantha. I finally found something resembling tea. Oh, I can't find anything in this kitchen—it's a terrible mess. It'll take me weeks to get it organized again. My best pans are all scratched and pitted—and the knives haven't been properly sharpened in years...  
Neelix goes back into the kitchen and bangs around in the cupboards, muttering.

TUVOK

  
Are you feeling better, Ensign?

WILDMAN

  
Yes, sir, a little. I'm sorry—I know Vulcans don't like to see human emotions...(She begins to mist up again.)

TUVOK

  
You have caused me no significant inconvenience, Ensign. And I believe you have vented some of your built-up emotional pressure. That is beneficial to your species.

WILDMAN

  
(laughing a little through sniffles)  
Yes, sir.  


PARIS enters.

PARIS

  
Hi. Everyone having a good time?  
A glum beat while Wildman blows her nose.

PARIS

  
I'm glad my old friends enjoy my company so much. Neelix, can I get something to eat? 

CHAKOTAY enters.

CHAKOTAY

  
Make that two...of whatever.

NEELIX

  
There isn't much. I've made a pot of stew, and I've got degba nut macaroons in the oven. (Lower) Go talk to Ensign Wildman and cheer her up, would you? She's not feeling too well.  
He gives them plates of food, and they go over to the table.

PARIS

  
What's up?

WILDMAN

  
My...daughter. She's not used to me. She was so young when we left...

CHAKOTAY

  
And...she said something that hurt you?

WILDMAN

  
(with a tremor)  
"You're not my mother any more."  
  
Paris makes a half-sour, half-sympathetic face. Chakotay pats Wildman's shoulder.

CHAKOTAY

  
I guess she's attached to her adoptive parents.

TUVOK

  
They have had a close and loving relationship with her for most of her life. It will take time for her to adjust to having another parent. But I am confident that they have raised her well, and that she will eventually accept you again.

WILDMAN

  
(to Tuvok)  
Thank you, all of you, for taking care of her.  
Tuvok nods gravely.

CHAKOTAY

  
That's very wise of you, Tuvok. When did you become ship's counselor?  
Beat.

TUVOK

  
It is not easy to speak of this, but I believe...it may be beneficial...to me to do so.

Neelix comes over to hear. Tuvok is visibly gathering determination.

TUVOK

  
(slowly, carefully)  
For some time after I was injured in the warp accident, I was completely blind. Kes was our only medical practitioner after the doctor's death, and she had a great burden in caring for all those who had been hurt. But she took the time to be my "eyes". We formed a constant mental link, and through her own psychic abilities I was able to see after a fashion, and even to perform my duty.

Everyone is listening intently, the camera circling around the table until it comes to rest on TUVOK.

TUVOK

  
As a result, I became aware of her thoughts on a daily basis. She was not skilled enough to shield them from me. Although her duties were heavy, and she was constantly grieving for Neelix and the others who had died, she never let that affect her basic serenity or her...goodness. She was emotional and sometimes lacking in strict logic, but her mind was a remarkable one. Where once I was inclined to regard her as a child in need of guidance, I came to realize that she had much to teach me as well.  
(beat)  
I refused cosmetic treatment for my wounds, once they had properly healed, since our limited resources are better directed towards necessities.  
(A beat.)  
And...every time I see my own face, I am reminded of a time when I saw through another's eyes.

TIME CUT TO:

INT. CHAKOTAY'S QUARTERS

CHAKOTAY is sitting cross-legged on the floor with his stone in his hands, his eyes closed, his medicine bundle open in front of him. With a long breath, he puts his stone down, breaking out of trance and opening his eyes. He folds up his bundle and puts it away, obviously deep in thought. Then he seems to come to a decision, and heads out the door.

INT. MESS HALL

JANEWAY is sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and several PADDs. She is grave and thoughtful as she reads and gazes out the viewport. Several other N.D. crew members sit at adjacent tables. Chakotay enters, pauses a moment at the door, and then heads to her table. She looks up as he approaches, and he pulls out a chair and sits with her.  
A long beat.

JANEWAY

  
You've given me a lot to think about here, Chakotay. (She taps the PADD she is holding.) If an act of mine wipes out an entire timeline...I've destroyed a universe, in effect. Under most circumstances, we'd treat that as a dreadful crime.  
(Beat.)  
But on the other hand...creating a new timeline, one in which people who died are spared—that's an act of incredible benevolence. Almost godlike...and I'm only human. How can I balance this on behalf of so many people?

CHAKOTAY

  
Sometimes...the decisions we have to make aren't ones we should ever have had to make. Sometimes the choices in front of us...simply aren't fair.

He looks at her, his meaning extending beyond the immediate question to something more intimately personal.

JANEWAY

  
For a Starfleet captain, they seldom are.  
(beat)  
You mentioned that the chamber is beautiful...  


CHAKOTAY

  
It's...wondrous. In the Federation, it would be declared a natural treasure.  
(beat, smile)  
The Ferengi would set up tourist concession stands in a heartbeat.

JANEWAY

  
And I am talking about blowing it apart for raw materials...

(Her manner is philosophical, arguing the question out for herself with Chakotay as a sounding board.)   
How can I do that? How can I give the order to destroy something that took millennia to form, a phenomenon so rare? Even if the volcanic activity destroys it soon anyway, is that an excuse? Who knows how much longer it might have lasted?

CHAKOTAY

  
Or...perhaps it's reached the end of its natural life.

JANEWAY

  
I've got no way of knowing that.   
(beat)  
And I have no way of knowing what will happen if you and the others try to return. There's no guarantee that you'll even succeed. You might be stranded like Carey and Ayala. And...even if you succeed, and even if this timeline persists somehow...  
(beat)  
We'll never see any of you again. You'll have returned to the former timeline and become part of it. You'll have vanished once more, and this time, you won't miraculously...return to me.

Chakotay catches her change of pronoun, and their gazes lock. He swallows hard, waiting for her to speak again, to tell him something he already knows, but which hasn't been spoken out loud. Janeway sees his expression, and she's poised on the brink of saying what he's waiting to hear.

JANEWAY

  
This has become...a very complicated choice. For a Starfleet captain...the choices are seldom fair.

CHAKOTAY

  
I'd never want to make it more difficult for you.

JANEWAY

  
I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life. (smiles) However long that turns out to be.

CHAKOTAY

  
I've always believed that the length of a life didn't matter as much as how it was lived. We can't preserve life forever, so we need to do the right things in the time we have.

JANEWAY

  
Yes, I'd expect that from a man who could use a ship as a photon torpedo.

A smile from both.

JANEWAY

  
By our measure, Kes didn't have a long life. But she had a marvelous one. She learned so much...and she taught so much as well.  
(beat)  
You're right...we can't preserve anything forever. Perhaps...perhaps even destroying something like that chamber can have a meaning greater than leaving it to expire on its own. So many people might live again...and the children they never had a chance to have. Someday, perhaps very soon, that chamber will be gone. Perhaps making use of it while it lasts...is forgivable.  
(beat)  
Chakotay. This will be risky. But if all four of you agree to make the attempt, I think we should try.

CHAKOTAY

  
Neelix would like to try right now, no matter whether we've worked all the bugs out yet...Wildman wants her baby back again. Paris isn't too comfortable here...and I think Kim isn't too comfortable with him either.

JANEWAY

  
That's three who'll agree.

Chakotay is fighting his conflicting impulses, but he knows what his answer has to be. A long beat.

CHAKOTAY

  
Four...

Janeway nods slightly.

JANEWAY

  
Very well. Here are your orders.  
(Formal.)  
You will take the device as soon as Lt. Torres tells me it's ready. You will return to the crystal chamber with your party. Once there, you will set charges and track the time movements until you have returned to your starting point. Then you will detonate the charges to stop the movement and allow Voyager to harvest the crystals it needs. Do you have any questions, Commander?

CHAKOTAY

  
No, Captain. It's very clear. 

JANEWAY

  
Thank you...for your advice.

CHAKOTAY

  
(dark humor)  
Any time.

JANEWAY

  
I've missed your advice, you know. I'll miss it again.

This is as close as she will come to saying what they both know is true. Chakotay nods, his heart too full for speech. He begins to rise from the table.

JANEWAY

  
Would you remember that for me?  
(beat)  
For...her, I mean. Myself, in the past.  


Chakotay sits again.

JANEWAY

  
She'll never have lost you at all. She won't have had a chance to miss you. But she's the same woman.  
(beat)  
I wonder...would I want her to become what I am now? I'd like to spare her the sorrow.

CHAKOTAY

  
Sometimes...sorrow can lead to joy.

JANEWAY

  
Sometimes.  
And on the two of them sitting together...

FADE OUT

END OF ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE  
INT. ENGINEERING

The camera moves over a big pile of equipment: electronic boxes, cables, monitors with blinking lights. It's spread out over the floor in a complicated tangle. (NOTE: It's important that there be a lot of bulk and weight to this assortment. It's a heavy load for four people.) TORRES, JANEWAY, PARIS, NEELIX, WILDMAN and CHAKOTAY are arranging all the components, picking things up and moving them, stepping over cables and tripping. TORRES hunkers down by a monitor to show everyone the controls.

TORRES

  
See, this counter will tell you how far you've traveled. This shows your direction, into past or future, and this tells you the outside stardate. You started from xxxxx.x (a), and right now it's xxxxx.x (b). Voyager's first visit here ended at xxxxx.x (c). Any time between (a) and (c) will do, but obviously the closer you get to your starting point, the better.

PARIS

  
What if we go beyond it and end up landing before Voyager got here in the first place?

Beat while everyone looks at Paris.

TORRES

  
Don't do that.

CHAKOTAY

  
All right, we won't. Now where does this cable plug into the [tech device]?

TORRES

  
Not there! Match the color-coded slots. Don't mix the connections when you set this up again in the cave. I'll include step-by-step instructions.

JANEWAY

  
And be sure to ask your questions now. There won't be any way to call for advice.

PARIS

  
Just us, a lot of fancy computer equipment, and a user's manual? Great.

WILDMAN

  
We can do it.

NEELIX

  
It will work. It's got to.

JANEWAY

  
I want to be sure all of you understand what the risks are before you embark on this mission.

PARIS

  
Yeah, we know. (ticking off on fingers) The caves could collapse in an earthquake. The timing device might not work. The magma could reach the chamber before we've moved far enough back in time.

JANEWAY

  
That's the greatest risk. If that happens, even though you have moved into the past, I believe that the overlapping temporal dimensions will allow the magma to enter the chamber in all times. Once you've set off the charges and destroyed the crystal matrix, all those extra dimensions will disappear. The chamber's existence will become an ordinary one. Seven years ago, there was no threat of an eruption, so you'll be safe.

TORRES

  
I'm giving you four [tech] charges to put at the corners of the chamber. They'll have a concussive effect, enough to knock most of the crystals down from the walls and ceiling. I don't know how much disruption will be necessary to stop the movement, so I'm going to overdo it rather than risk failure.   
(beat)  
Sorry, Chakotay.  


Chakotay pulls a tight smile.

JANEWAY

  
Since in this time the magma may reach the chamber, we won't be able to get the crystals unless they're taken some distance away. 

CHAKOTAY

  
We can make a pile on the surface. I guess you'll know if we succeeded—since the pile will appear when we enter the chamber.

TORRES

  
If we're here to see it, we'll know.

A beat while everyone considers.

JANEWAY

  
There's no time to lose. Let's get this packed into the shuttle.  
Engineering crew begin to load all the components into containers and packs. Janeway and Chakotay help. Janeway picks up a cable, and Chakotay accidentally grasps the other end so that there is a brief tug-of-war—they look up at each other, and Janeway releases her hold on the cable. Chakotay tries to keep her gaze, but she moves away to do something else. Chakotay rolls up the cable and puts it away.

EXT. PLANET SURFACE - JUST OUTSIDE CAVE ENTRANCE

The atmosphere is thick with yellowish fog. Everyone is coughing. JANEWAY, TORRES, and KIM are helping CHAKOTAY, PARIS, NEELIX and WILDMAN put on backpacks full of equipment and supplies. There are several large carrying cases as well, to hold all the tangle that we saw in Engineering. TORRES packs in the last of it, snaps the case closed and stands up. 

TORRES

  
It's all here. And these are the instructions.  
(She hands Chakotay a PADD.) Sorry I couldn't streamline the design more.

CHAKOTAY

  
You didn't have a lot of time.

TORRES

  
Just enough. (The earth quakes and everyone sways.) You'd better get going.

JANEWAY

  
Be sure that you enter the chamber within thirty seconds of each other. That way you'll all be within the same temporal dimension.

CHAKOTAY

  
Aye, Captain.

Everyone picks up their carrying cases, but Paris puts his down to shake hands with Kim. Torres stands by, and Paris nods at her pregnant belly.

PARIS

  
Hey, Harry...name him "Tom", OK?

TORRES

  
I already have.

The three embrace, and Paris picks up his load again.  


KIM

  
B'Elanna, I think we'd better go back to the shuttle to get out of this air. (She nods, extends her hand to Chakotay, and they leave.)

WILDMAN

  
Captain...how do you think Naomi will feel about my leaving?

JANEWAY

  
Don't worry, Samantha. If all goes well...she won't ever have lost her mother at all.

Janeway and Chakotay are back to back, occupied with equipment and not looking at each other. Paris glances at them. Sensing that they might have something to say to each other in private:

PARIS

  
We'll wait when we get to the entrance of the chamber.

Paris beckons to Neelix and Wildman, and they exit through the cave mouth. Chakotay is just putting on his pack. He turns, and he and Janeway realize that they are alone. Chakotay lets his burden drop slowly to the ground as he faces Janeway. Janeway gives him a brisk nod.

JANEWAY

  
Commander. Good luck.

Chakotay looks at her, trying to see beyond the professional facade, then stoops to pick up his pack again. Janeway's face changes, and when he looks up again, her emotions are written plainly. A long beat while they lock gazes. Janeway tries to turn away and go, but she can't move. Chakotay's pack hits the ground, and he steps forward to offer her his arms. They embrace, Janeway's face visible over Chakotay's shoulder, the tears starting.   
A long beat. Something is happening, something that might not let either pull away, though it's essential that they part. For a moment they give in to it, holding each other tightly. Chakotay brushes his lips across Janeway's hair, and she feels the touch. Janeway looks up into Chakotay's face, and he moves as if to kiss her mouth, but pauses. He's reluctant to do anything that would bind her to him at this point—and she understands that. She's grateful for his restraint.

JANEWAY

  
No time to lose.

The ground trembles and they nearly fall, but catch hold of each other and steady themselves. They let go of each other immediately.

JANEWAY

  
Goodbye, Chakotay...

Janeway backs off a few steps, then turns to go. Soon she is lost to sight in the clouds of yellow fumes. Chakotay lifts his pack and exits into the cave.

INT. CRYSTAL CHAMBER

The light comes only from lanterns and beacons. CHAKOTAY, PARIS, NEELIX and WILDMAN are finishing the equipment setup in the chamber. Cables and sensors snake over the ground and up the walls.

PARIS

  
OK, switch it on.

Neelix hits a key on a console, and the whole array lights up like Christmas bulbs. Everyone smiles.

PARIS

  
Right the first time. So, uh...when are we, anyway?

WILDMAN

  
(peering at a screen)  
We're moving backwards...we're back to about six weeks before we came in.

NEELIX

  
Is that all? Aren't we going awfully slowly?

CHAKOTAY

  
Yes, we are. That's a lot more slowly than B'Elanna counted on.

NEELIX

  
Well, we've got plenty of food and water for waiting it out. (He sits and takes out a snack.)

PARIS

  
How much time do we have before the magma moves up this high?

CHAKOTAY

  
The captain wasn't sure. Could be a day from now, or could be a month.

WILDMAN

  
I guess all we can do is wait.

Everyone settles back and gets comfortable. Chakotay gazes at the crystalline ceiling, his expression pensive. The camera follows his gaze and tracks over the glittering surface...and the charges planted on the ceiling.

TIME DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CAVE, HOURS LATER  
Everyone has changed position. NEELIX is napping. WILDMAN and PARIS are studying the consoles. CHAKOTAY is at a far corner of the chamber, looking at the formations with a Sims beacon.

NEELIX

(waking)  
Is it getting warm in here?

WILDMAN

  
(Checking readout) The temperature's risen by twenty degrees since we came in.

CHAKOTAY

  
The magma must be moving up through the caves... (He comes back to the group.)

NEELIX

  
Can it really get in here? After all, we're not in the same time as the eruption any more.

There is a noise at the entrance to the cave, and everyone's gaze snaps in that direction. CAREY and AYALA climb in, looking gaunt and ragged, clearly on their last legs. But they are transparent and misty, their voices only faintly audible. They aren't really here...

CAREY

  
We'll jump out again in thirty seconds. Maybe, this time...

AYALA

  
I hope so...

CHAKOTAY

  
Ayala?

He reaches out a hand, and they pass through it and vanish. He shudders. A long beat while everyone swallows hard.

WILDMAN

  
We're in a lot of times simultaneously. The physical dimensions overlap here—or will, until we explode the charges.

PARIS

  
And it is really getting warm in here.   
He wipes his face.Everyone is visibly sweating. Another earthquake hits and dust sifts down over everything.

CHAKOTAY

  
(looking at the monitor)  
We're still five years short of our goal.

PARIS

  
We've got to go faster! What can we do?

CHAKOTAY

  
The captain couldn't determine what governs the movement rate. But Carey and Ayala moved much faster than we did.

NEELIX

  
And now we're moving more slowly than we did in the first place. What's going on? Why is it different?(He paces nervously and trips over a cable, yanking a console off balance.)

PARIS

  
Careful with that! (He grabs the console.)

CHAKOTAY

  
That's one thing that's different from our first trip—all this equipment.

PARIS

  
The electronics? Could that affect—

CHAKOTAY

  
Or the mass. The sheer bulk of all this stuff.   
(Beat)  
Carey and Ayala moved faster than we did...and there were only two of them, not four like our party.

WILDMAN

  
Oh no...  
Everyone looks at each other, panic raising its ugly head.

NEELIX

  
But we can't get rid of anything! We need all these instruments just to tell where we are!

PARIS

  
The supplies! The food!  
Quickly everyone gathers up all the supplies and takes them to the entrance.

CHAKOTAY

  
Throw it all out of the chamber. Hurry! (He wipes dripping sweat from his face.)

The party heaves everything out of the chamber. The ground is shaking.

CHAKOTAY

  
Check the movement rate!

WILDMAN

  
(at consoles)  
It's increased. We're going faster!  


PARIS

  
Fast enough?

WILDMAN

  
I...I don't think so.

The whole chamber is shaking, the heat increasing.

NEELIX

  
There's nothing left to throw out!

Chakotay's decision is swift as a dive-bombing ship.  


CHAKOTAY

  
Yes, there is.  


PARIS

  
Commander!

Chakotay is already heading to the entrance.

NEELIX

  
You can't!

CHAKOTAY

  
There's nothing else. If any of us are going to survive, if Voyager is going to get the crystals— 

PARIS

  
I'll go.

CHAKOTAY

  
I'm in command, Lieutenant, and there's no time to argue. Check the rate once I've gone.

He makes to climb down out of the entrance.

WILDMAN

  
Wait, Commander! You might be able to get back into the same time-stream, or at least a similar one. Stay close to the chamber and jump back in after a few minutes.

PARIS

  
I'm coming with you. It'll only go faster, and...you won't be alone.

Chakotay looks at Paris for the briefest of beats.

CHAKOTAY

  
Come on.

They jump down and vanish.  
Neelix and Wildman hunch over the instruments.

WILDMAN

  
It's accelerated tremendously! Look at that—only a few weeks to go! (She points at a graphic, with a red line moving backwards along a scale.)

NEELIX

  
(looking up)  
Oh...oh...  
Wildman looks up too, and they both see the wall of the chamber beginning to glow red with the magma's heat.

NEELIX

  
Are we going to make it?

WILDMAN

  
Where's the detonator?

Neelix seizes it and poises a finger over the switch.

NEELIX

  
No matter what—we have to let Voyager get the crystals!

The hot spot on the wall is growing...Neelix and Wildman are suffering from the heat. An instrument near the wall explodes. The red line is almost at its goal. The two are beginning to scream with pain...and the wall is about to melt through and release a flood of magma into the chamber.

WILDMAN

  
Now! Neelix, now!

NEELIX

  
Just one more second... 

He watches the graphic, then hits the detonator switch. BOOM! The charges go off and crystals and rock rain down on them.  
A long beat while the dust settles.  
Then Neelix and Wildman struggle out of the pile, covered with dirt and scratches.

NEELIX

  
Are we...did we...?

WILDMAN

  
The equipment's ruined. Only one way to find out where we are.

NEELIX

  
Where's...Tom and Chakotay?

WILDMAN

  
I...I guess they didn't make it...

Sorrow bows their heads, but they pack up some of the fallen crystals and climb out of the cave.

INT. CAVE, NEAR ENTRANCE—DAY

NEELIX and WILDMAN stagger along with their load. A shadow falls across the entrance.

CAREY

  
Hey! Neelix! Ensign! Thank God we've found you! We were just about to try going into the chamber after you.

CAREY and AYALA enter the cave and help Neelix and Wildman sit. Ayala takes out a medkit and tends their wounds.

NEELIX

  
How long were we gone?

CAREY

  
Two days. Where's Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Paris?

WILDMAN

  
I'm sorry to report, sir...they're probably dead. But you're alive!

AYALA

  
Why shouldn't we be alive?

CAREY

  
Carey to Voyager.

INTERCUT—BRIDGE

JANEWAY

  
Janeway here. Something to report?

CAREY

  
Yes, Captain. That is...we've found Neelix and Wildman. They say Chakotay and Paris are dead.

JANEWAY

  
Dead? What killed them?

PARIS emerges from the cave, carrying a pack.

PARIS

  
Nothing, yet.

NEELIX

  
Tom!

CHAKOTAY

  
(emerging behind Paris)  
We landed a few minutes behind you when we jumped back into the chamber. A slightly different time stream.

CAREY

  
Uh, Captain...everyone's accounted for now.

JANEWAY

  
Thank God. That turned out to be a short rescue mission.

CHAKOTAY

  
Actually, Captain...it was a very long one. I'll explain when we're back on board.

JANEWAY

  
You do that.

INT. SHUTTLE BAY

CHAKOTAY, PARIS, NEELIX, and WILDMAN emerge from a shuttle. JANEWAY, TUVOK, TORRES, KIM and KESare there to greet them. Neelix instantly runs to Kes and embraces her, giving her a tender kiss. Janeway greets Wildman, Paris and Chakotay in much the same way she welcomed them home again, seven years in the future, embracing Wildman and giving Paris her hand. But she gives Chakotay a comradely clasp of the arm, without shyness. A crewmember comes forward with the infant Naomi and puts her in Wildman's arms. Neelix releases Kes and turns to Tuvok.

NEELIX

  
Mr. Vulcan! It's certainly good to see you looking like your old self again!

Neelix embraces Tuvok. The Vulcan stiffens, obviously afraid he's going to be the recipient of a kiss as well. Kes smiles in amusement, and Tuvok relaxes a little, with a resigned air.

TUVOK

  
It's fortunate that all of you are well.

Paris unlimbers his pack and pulls out a battered instrument.

PARIS

  
Hey, B'Elanna, Harry...take a look at this.

TORRES

  
What is it?

PARIS

  
You tell me...you built it.

TORRES

  
Huh?

CHAKOTAY

  
Paris, there are some questions about timeline contamination I have to settle with the captain before you start telling tall tales.

CAREY

  
Contamination? Does this have anything to do with why you insisted on building that pile of crystals on the surface?

AYALA

  
(to Torres) He put a message cylinder in it, but he wouldn't say who it was for.

They shrug. Their former captain does things his own way.

CHAKOTAY

  
Captain, I'd like to speak to you before I file my report.

JANEWAY

  
No time like the present. (She indicates the door.) Commander?  
Janeway and Chakotay exit the shuttle bay and go into the corridor.

JANEWAY

  
Care for a cup of coffee?

CHAKOTAY

  
That sounds wonderful.

He's looking at her hair, untouched by grey, and her smiling face. She senses something special in that look, and reaches out to touch him.

JANEWAY

  
It's good to have you back, Commander. You were missed.

Chakotay smiles, happiness tempered with memory.

CHAKOTAY

  
I know.

And captain and first officer go down the corridor together.

END OF ACT FIVE  
FADE OUT


End file.
